Some annoying girl
by Theheatherwhitney
Summary: After the war with Gaea , both camps become allies. At the same time Hogwarts is done with repairs and the students can come back with a surprise. Since both camps somewhat helped re build Hogwarts. The new headmaster decided that the wizarding world and the mythology world should reunite. Little did both students and campers know that mortals were among them.
1. Chapter 1

**(i stink , story one , aghh I STINK)**

**Nico...**

The one day in my life where I actually showed fear. It was my wedding day. I repeat my wedding day. It took my a while to get over my crush on Percy. Anyways, the sun was shinning, the trees moved slowly, and a little breezy. We were at the place were I had my first kiss. Everyone was in various colors sitting and waiting for her. My future wife was dressed in a long white gown and her veil over her pale face and hazel eyes. Her short ,light brown hair was in a messy bun. She was beautiful , just like when i met her. Zoe (Percy and Annabeth's 3rd kid) was the flower girl folllowed by the bridesmaids. Annabeth,Piper,Calypso,Hazel,Elizabeth(Percy's little sister), Kristy(daughter of Venus), and Octavia (you'll see her later) were all dressed in various colors walking down. Eventually she came down escorted by Octavian (step-brother). Then I remembered the first time we met.

**(i know its short but should i continue and reveal her name :D even if i dont get any review i'll continue for fun ;D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(thanks peoples)**

**Percy...**

I just got back to camp for a week after the war and BOOM. The first day I came back , I learned I GOT SIBLINGS. Your mind just exploded , right? Two kids Joanne and Grey Peterson , full brother and sister. Joanne is Roman and Grey is well greek. I'm still not use to 'half siblings ' thing yet. Then I learned , I HAVE A SECRET LITTLE SISTER!Now your mind really exploded. Apparently while I was fighting with the rest of the seven, a bunch of new kids showed up in a middle of a battle between Greeks and Romans. Luckily people only got injuries. After this big dam battle both Greek and Roman camps got together. (with help of course) Anyways Leo got Calypso to camp , things since then have been running pretty smooth so far until today. All campers had to meet at the big house today for some reason. Annabeth and I walked into the most crowed big house ever (if you add some romans).

"Alright , Alright everyone settle down," Chiron was motioning his hands for everyone to settle down a bit. Octavian and some dude in a cloak were next to Chiron.

"All the strawberries we have harvested in the past 6years has contributed to a school that had to go under repair'" Chiron looked at the dude with the cloak

"I'm headmaster, Maxwell of Hogwarts ,"(i chose at random) the crowd of demigods looked confused and statled at the same time .

"Uh, what is Hogwarts?," a kid , known as Bilbo Bates son Hectate asked looking really confused as the Hectate campers glared at him.

"Hogwarts is a school for young wizard and witches to learn magic"

"Then why are we here if we are going to talk about magic?," Clarisee added in

"Since your camp has been so grateful to donate to the rebuilding of -"

"Why is Hogwarts being rebuilt?"

"An evil wizard and his army attacked Hogwarts"

"oh"

"Anyways since you did help , the Hogwarts staff and I are pleased to invite you to 4months at Hogwarts," Headmaster Maxwell looked back at Chiron

"Now the purpose is to reconnect the wizarding world back to the mythology world" Chiron looked over to the not to so pleased Octavian

"Both camps will go , but not being sorted into houses or anything like that we are just guests" Octavian looked back at Chiron

"Anyways tell us if you want to go back to your families , now is your chance," no one raised their hands

"We will send notes to your families explaining what is happening." Headmaster Maxwell said

"Also , this will be my first vacation , so you all better behave " Chiron left just like that

"SO LISTEN UP CUPCAKES!" everyone turned around to see Coach Hedge

"We will be leaving tomorrow , so you better start packing now!" Everyone left to start packing asap .

-The next Day-

**Nico...**

We were heading to JFK airport to board our passenger plane. Nothing fancy , sadly I couldn't shadow travel . After walking through security we finally boarded our plane . Every camper sat next to each other except me , no one wanted to sit next to me except a mortal girl with short brown hair , pale skin , and hazel eyes boarded the plane and sat next to me.

"You look a little gloomy " the girl said

I didn't respond

"I'm Eileen by the way" she smiled

As soon as our plane took off i knew it would be a long ride...


	3. Chapter 3

**((Agh sorry i didn't do much , i had so many tests))**

**Ron**

I couldn't believe i had to go back to Hogwarts , I'm too old to be in school anyways! But Hermione told me due to Voldemort's attack we didn't have time to complete our studies in wizardry. I'm pretty sure I know everything about wizardry.

Anyways I was walking with Ginny and George to the Hogwarts express to obviously get to Hogwarts , until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Harry,Hermione ,Neville, and Luna.

"Harry is that really you?" I said surprised because I've hadn't seen him since the holidays. He grew at least four inches and look more mature since I last saw him.

"Yes , Ron, it is me!" Harry gave me a hug , I felt a lot smaller now because he was taller than me. Somehow we ended up in a giant group hug. , well until the train was about to pull out , which lead up to a result of us running to our seats.

When we settled into our seats every thing was silent , because instead of the joyful ,whimsical, crazy George . He seemed dark and gloomy , I knew why .He still couldn't get over the fact Fred was really dead.

"Guys, I need to get a breath of air" George walked out closing the door behind him , then the whole cart was dead silent . Well until a girl , maybe about 13 , knocked on the door.

"Excuse me but have you seen a girl about my age with blonde hair walk by?" She had an American accent. There weren't really that many American students at Hogwarts. The girl had short choppy brown hair, small hazel eyes, and very pale skin. (who could this be?)

"No, sorry we haven't" Hermione replied looking at the girl as if there was something off about her. I had the same feeling , maybe everyone in the cart had the same feeling. It was like there was a warm melting feeling , but then there was the feeling you get as if you were about to die.

"Oh alright , thanks" she walked away heading forwards.

"Did anyone else see the light around her or was it me ?" Luna's face looked slightly concerned about what or who that girl was.

"Ya a little , but I felt as if there was a dark spell around her or something like that" Hermione had the same expression on her face

"It was probably nothing" Neville and everyone else was trying to laugh it off. The next thing you know the whole cart was absolutely silent.

~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~

**Harry**

After getting off the train we and taking our seats in the Great Hall . It was time for many kids to be sorted because of all the years of putting Hogwarts back together. All of them were at different schools , and some came back to spend the rest of their education here. By the time the sorting was over there were at least over forty new students in each house.

"May I have your attention?" the new headmaster Maxwell came up , but before he could say another word the doors burst opened


End file.
